


Being in a mixed tag team match with Seth Rollins against Triple H Stephanie McMahon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [121]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: S/n= son’s name
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Being in a mixed tag team match with Seth Rollins against Triple H Stephanie McMahon

Stephanie smirked down at you, as she gripped your hair tight, pulling you up by your hair roughly.

“Go back home y/n, go back to looking after look yours and Seth’s baby.” Stephanie taunted, as she shoved you hard against the matt, your face hitting the mat hard, making Seth cringe.

“Come on y/n.” he shouted at you, trying to encourage you to get up, he quickly clapped his hands turning to the crowd to rally them up, frowning when he saw his little baby with tears in his eyes looking at you on the ground. Seth quickly turned back to you only to come face to face with Stephanie.

“Your girlfriend should have stayed home, Seth.” She taunted, smirking at him as he glared at her, he was this close to punching her in the face.

Seth glared at her gripping the ropes tight, as Stephanie walked up to him,

“The only person who should have stayed at home is you bitch.” Seth hissed.

Stephanie let out a dark chuckle.

“I’m not the one laying on the mat.” She hissed, hands on her hips.

“You will be once she gets up, I know y/n, and she will whoop your ass.” Seth yelled.

“Look at your son Seth, his crying because your wife can’t let go of her own ego and you’re not much better.” Stephanie spoke, pretending to look concerned as she looked at s/n, as he burrowed his face in his grandmother’s neck.

“Don’t you dare bring him into this and don’t you dare even look at him.” Seth growled, his nostrils flaring, balling his fist up, all he wanted to do was punch her in the face.

“Not to mention the both of you’s are lazy parents, you’s both would rather focus on your wrestling careers than your own child.” Stephanie taunted.

“You bitch.” Seth growled.

“What are you going to do about it Seth hit me?” Stephanie asked, smirking at him.

Stephanie was about to talk again when you jumped her from behind, her head connecting with the turnbuckle, as you hit her back repeat, driving her into the corner more.

“Oh.” Corey spoke.

“Y/n’s heard enough.” Michael Cole shouted.

“That’s my girl.” Seth cheered, as you continued to throw vicious punches at her, as she huddled into the corner.

Seth smirked at you as you continued your assault on her, not realizing that Triple H had entered the ring, but Seth did. His smirk dropped into a frown. Seth quickly entered the ring standing in front of you, making Triple H stop in his tracks.

“You stay away from her.” Seth demanded, making Triple H smirk.

Seth and Triple H squared off, circling each other until Seth threw the first punching, both of them throwing punches at each other.

You quickly turned your attention to Seth and Triple H then back at Stephanie, giving her one last hard punch before you rolled her out of the ring. You turned your attention towards Seth and Triple H only to be hit with Seth’s boot. Triple H smirked, letting out a laugh as you lay flat on the ground. Seth’s eyes widening with shock, as he quickly rushed towards you nearly beside, kneeling down next to you as he grabbed your hand, squeezing it tight, Triple H shuffled away from the scene he causes with a proud smirk on his face.

“Oh god, he hit her.” Michael Cole spoke.

“He didn’t mean to do that.” Corey exclaimed.

“Y/n? I didn’t mean to hit you, it was for Triple H, and he ducked before I could stop it.” he stammered, gripping your hand, as his other hand tucked some loose strands of hair behind your hair, his hand rested on your cheek.

“Is she okay?” he asked, as the referee checked on you.

“I’m okay.” You replied quietly. Seth let out a sigh of relief.

“Go kick his ass, I’m fine.” You spoke squatting the referee hand and Seth’s hand away from you, as you tried to get up.

Seth let out a huff, not really sure if he should leave you like this.

“Seth, I’m fine.” You huffed, resting against the ropes.

“But-” Seth tried to argue only for you to give him an annoyed look. Seth let out a huff, getting up.

Seth turned around only to be met with a sledgehammer to his stomach, making you quickly look away.

Seth grunted in pain, as he held his stomach, as he double over in pain.

“Good grief.” Corey shouted.

Triple H looked at you, smirking evilly, as you pulled yourself up, holding onto the ropes for support.

“What are you going to do y/n?” Triple H asked as he grabbed Seth, setting him up for a pedigree.

“this.” You growled, getting the strength to move and super kicking him in the side of the face, making him let go of Seth and fall onto the mat.

“A superkick to the side of the face.” Michael Cole yelled.

Seth smirked at you, as you smirked back at him, then at the crowd, grabbing the top ropes and shaking them.

Seth looked back at you as you nodded your head, going up to Triple H and pulling him into the center of the ring, Seth started to stomp his foot, up and down, before he ran and stomped his foot on the back of his head.

“Curb-stomp.” Corey and Cole shouted as Triple H’s head hit the mat.

Seth quickly rolled him on his back hooking his leg, as the referee counted to three. Making the crowd cheer.

You smiled at Seth, as he let go of Triple H’s leg, getting up and wrapped his arms around you pulling you closer to him.

“I love you, so much.” He whispered into your ear.

“I’m so sorry for super kicking you.” He apologized, pulling away, and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“It’s okay, baby, I forgive you and I love you too.” You spoke, pulling away from him so you could raise his hand, turning to the crowd, and smiling proudly, you let go of his wrist, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, then getting out of the ring.

You quickly made your way over to your little baby boy, which he happily reached his arms out to you, grabbing him, he wrapped his arms around you nestling his face into your neck, letting out a content coo.

Seth kissed the back of your neck, wrapping his arm around your waist, then pressing a soft kiss on the top of the baby’s head…


End file.
